The Bond
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: We have been slaves to thier will...Seven Moons...for much too long. Now we are free and with family, and we will do anything to keep Seven Moons from getting their hands on Ritsuka and Soubi, even change the rules they've been living by. RXS OCxOC AU OOC


**I, unfortunately, do not own Ritsuka or Soubi no matter how much I wish I could. Be warned: the spells I use will all most likely be made up in the moment I use them. Also: OOC & AU warning!**

**(A/N)**

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thoughts"_

"**Emphasized or a Spell"**

"_**True Name or introduction"**_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. _"Stupid Seven Voices Academy, sending me after Loveless. It's obvious _someone_ doesn't want him there or the last twenty teams would have brought him in. I don't even like the stupid Academy. Why do I stay there again?"_

The voice of my fighter unit broke into my thoughts. "Suzuki…Are you alright? You've got that I'm-going-to-kill-the-next-thing-that-breathes-wrong look on your face again."

I blinked before answering. "Do I really? Yeah, I'm okay…I was just wondering why we stay with the Academy when we both hate it."

He answered "Because we have no choice, no where else to go and we're looking for our family members?"

"…Shut up Suko."

"Well you're the one that asked."

"It was a rhetorical question! Rhetorical! And besides-" I froze and my eyes widened. "Feel that?" I whispered.

Suko had stopped when I did and moved closer to me the instant the power washed over him. "Yeah. I feel them."

We began moving towards the source of power. After all, we were looking for Loveless and needed to see if this power source was his. They weren't as powerful as us, but they were noteworthy.

What we saw made us both freeze and wish we could disobey our orders, however thanks to a combination tracker/shock collar we were forced to wear due to our well known hatred of the Academy we had to at the very least lose without quitting the match outright, and Suko's instincts as a Fighter would not let him throw the match. Suko and I called out two different names at the same time.

"Ritsuka"

"Soubi…"

Two people turned and their faces quickly morphed to match our surprise, as they both gasped our names in shock.

"Suzuki?"

"Suko?"

We stared in mute horror and shock. All these years, searching for our family...and _this_ is how we find them? Suko and I turned our gazes on each other and I saw my own feelings reflected in Suko's eyes. I felt the collar around my neck vibrate in warning as it always did before it delivered a devastating shock to the body.

"**With this spell, I declare a battle."** Suko spoke immediately, when his own collar vibrated as well. He and I knew from experience what this thing could do, and after the first time, Suko swore to me he would not let me be shocked again. Even as he spoke the words that would keep the shock from coursing through our bodies, he seemed to choke on them.

"_We don't want to do this!"_ I wailed silently in my mind.

"**We accept." **Soubi, Suko's twin, seemed to choke on his words as well. I imagined _he_ was the reason Seven Moons hadn't succeeded in taking my twin in, that he was only excepting this battle now to keep Ritsuka there with him, and I felt a swell of gratitude bloom in my heart towards this man.

"_We are not the only ones who don't want to fight__…"_ I could see our own thoughts-the horror that we had to fight our own family, that _we_ would cause them pain- mirrored on their faces. It was a small comfort that we were not alone in out revulsion, and even as Suko and I spoke the introduction that would initiate our battle systems I was happy my twin would not take even the smallest pleasure from hurting me. _**"Our name is Lightless. There shall be no light for you."**_

Soubi returned the introduction _**"Our name is Loveless"**_

After introductions were done, the battle of spells commenced. We took the initiative, and Suko attacked. **"Darkness awaken, attack unseen and slice the enemy."**

Soubi reacted quickly, blocking then attacking. **"Rejected…your power will not reach us. Twilight will penetrate the darkness and counter the unseen attackers."**

Suko was a little too slow to react and I cried out as his attack actually hit me causing a chain to appear leading up to my wrists where leather belts were wrapped. Suko turned to face me calling out "Are you alright Suzuki?"

I nodded slowly- ignoring the stab of pain- and gave a firm order "Focus Suko. Make this quick." I did not want this to last any longer then it had too.

He answered "As you wish my lady." He turned to his twin, pain and anger mixed on his face. **"I call on you, wind, silent and sharp to awaken and pierce the twilight to cut like blades."** Our situation was reversed as Ritsuka and Soubi both cried out and were restrained.

I was distracted at this new development, my eyes narrowing at the Fighter and Sacrifice pair across from us. Thoughts ran wild in my mind as I tried to make sense of the double restraint I had just seen. I called up every bit of information I knew about Fighters and Sacrifices, trying to piece together _why_ Soubi was being restrained as well when he was a fighter unit and thus should take no damage. _"Sacrifices are meant to take the damage in spell battles. Fighters take none on. They are meant only to fight and defend in spell battles...so why would Soubi- a fighter unit- take the damage with Ritsuka?_ _The fighter simply shouldn't be restrained or feel the pain from the attack unless…" _my eyes widened when I realized what was going on and the pieces fell into place. I had seen this once before, when a Blank Fighter Unit had been struggling to make the bond to his chosen sacrifice, and chose to fight Suko and I in a mock battle even without it. _"unless they don't share the same true name. They're not truly bonded."_ Even as I realized what was going on, I noticed Soubi's neck was bleeding-something that only happened when a mark was betrayed- and narrowed my eyes in confusion._ "He has a mark? Then he shouldn't be able to fight for Ritsuka. A fighters power for Spell Battles comes from the bond and trust between Fighter and Sacrifice. Unless...unless Soubi didn't really bond with his old sacrifice! The mark would bleed as a warning that Soubi had been or was in the process of being claimed...but Soubi did not except the bond or he wouldn't be able to fight right now. Once a Fighter and Sacrifice bond completely they may no longer fight for another-"_ My thoughts froze in their tracks at the sudden, burning pain of a second restraint around my neck. I lifted my arms in a feeble and useless attempt to pull the leather belt off, and whimpered softly.

I could see Suko's eyes narrow angrily at his brother, because no matter who he was to Suko, Soubi was still causing me pain and Suko's instincts as a fighter unit demanded he make it stop. I had missed the last minute of the battle while lost in my thoughts, but when Suko spoke, I was listening again. **"Water, I call on you to awaken from your slumber and with your full power drown my enemy…"** I watched as both Soubi and Ritsuka were restrained at the neck, further proving my earlier thoughts. 

The battle quickly became a race to see which fighter could restrain the others sacrifice first. The loser would be the first to make a mistake.

Ten minutes later, we made that mistake. Suko was too slow to block an attack from Soubi and I smiled as the spell rushed at us. _"Well…looks like…we lose."_ The thought was a happy one and it took me a moment to realize why. I wouldn't have to bring my twin into headquarters. It would not be me that sentenced Ritsuka and Soubi to slavery.

Suko moved backwards and pulled me close when he realized the spell was going to hit. Right before the attack connected I looked at my twin and Soubi and smiled, mouthing "Thank you…" I saw their eyes widen before I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

It came and was over quickly. As soon as the last restraint closed around my arms, it disappeared…along with our battlefield. I would have collapsed if Suko hadn't had me in his arms already. I smiled when the shock collars Suko and I were forced to wear were overloaded by Soubi's spell and they snapped off and hit the ground. I smiled up at Ritsuka and Soubi as they came closer, repeating so they could hear. "Thank you for giving us freedom."

They looked confused, but once Soubi saw the broken devices on the ground, the confusion was replaced with fury as he snarled "They _**didn't**_." Ritsuka's eyes went wide with shock at the sound of the fury in Soubi's voice, and Soubi explained before Ritsuka asked. "The broken devices on the ground function as tracking devices and shock collars. They are given to people who don't want to work with Seven Moons, are misbehaving frequently or aren't trusted. They pretty much make the people wearing the devices slaves to the Academy."

Ritsuka's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury when the implications settled into his mind. I smiled at him, and shifted in Suko's arms, desperate for some form of contact with my twin- contact I had been denied for much too long. "Ritsuka…can I have a hug?" His eyes snapped to my face, wide with shock; then he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back fiercely whispering "I'm so sorry I left you with Mom. I did not mean to, and I will never do it again. You won't have to be alone anymore. I won't let her hurt you." He nuzzled into me, his black cat ears were pinned back and his matching tail wrapped around my leg as if he was terrified I would disappear.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." I answered, wanting to cry. My black wolf ears were lying flat against my head and my matching tail hung there limply. "I promise." I repeated firmly meaning it with every fiber of my being. _"Never again."_ I swore silently _"Never again."_

I shuddered, no longer able to force consciousness as my weariness caught up to me. "Ritsuka…" I warned just before collapsing


End file.
